Heart Broken
by sprinklesonpancakes
Summary: When Clary sees Jace cheating on her she is heart broken and just wants to stay in bed all day, but Izzy sees things differently she sees this as a chance for revenge!
1. Behind the winner is a cheater

**My apologies to ShadowWalkerxX , I didn't realise my story was just like yours at the time but I see now and I'm sorry I copied your ideas your story is just a really good story please check it out. Sorry , Sorry , Sorry. Her story inspired me to do my own one but I guess they inspired me so much that I copied them, I'm sooooo sorry. But here is my new story hope you like it 100% my own ... except the characters.**

Simon and Clary were having a picnic at the park. It was a warm day. They were lying on the picnic rug reading comics, when suddenly a frisbee hit Clary hard in the back of her head.

"Ow!" Clary picked up the frisbee and looked around to see a couple of 10 your old kids waving their arms for her to throw it back. She threw it. A prefect throw.

"Why don't you come and play?" They asked. Simon looked up from his comic, and shook his head.

"Clary I'm no good at playing! Plus we can't leave our stuff here." Simon gestured to the food. Clary stood up and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Si! It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Then I'll have to go by myself!" Clary said.

She stretched out her hand, Simon hesitated then reluctantly took it and they walked over. Half an hour of playing and everyone was having a good time... Except Clary. It turns out Simon is great at frisbee ,probably just because he's a vampire now, and Clary was terrible. Her perfect throw? Must of been lucky, since then she hadn't been able to even throw the frisbee to who she was aiming for, usually it went off coarse and into the bushes. This time it went into a tree. Clary sighed. It had to go in one of the tallest trees. Just her luck.

"Don't worry Clary, I'll get it for you." Simon said. Of course Simon wanted to get it, save the day. He already had the others cooing at his every move.

"No, I can get Simon," Clary snapped. Clary climbed up the tree with the occasional branch snapping under her weight. She didn't think she weighed too much. Finally she was at the top of the tree and had grabbed the red frisbee. She looked out at the view - it was amazing. Something caught her eye. It was a golden boy she knew too well...passionately kissing someone else. Clary was so shocked that she lost her balance and fell out of the tree. Luckily Simon caught her. No not luckily Simon had just done yet another heroic action!

She fought off his grasp and stormed over to the tree that Jace and that girl were kissing.

"Jace, I love you.." The girl said between kisses.

"I love you more.." Jace replied. Clary started crying and ran away. She couldn't see where she was going and bumped into Alec.

"Sorry I'm sorry, wait Clary? By the angel are you alright?" He asked. Clary pushed past him, she ran past Simon and ran all the way home without stopping until she was lying on her bed, crying and panting - because she had ran a long way.

Simon pushed open her door and saw collapsed on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

"Clary, what's wrong?" He asked. Simon sat down next to her.

"Jace...He was there...At the park...With someone else...Cheating on me." She managed through tears. Simon stiffened beside her before pulling her in for a hug.

"That bastard! I knew he would do something like this, should I go talk to him?" He asked. She managed to shake her head before pulling away.

"No, I don't ever want to see him again, I don't want him to be in my life... or yours." Clary said. SImon looked down at his hands. She knew who he was thinking about. "Except Izzy, you can still see her." He looked up at her and smiled. Suddenly his phone went off. Izzy. He answered.

**Simon: Hey Izzy,**

**Izzy: Hi, are we still meeting at Taki's**

**Simon: Sorry I can't anymore I have to stay here with Clary, something real bad happened and she is in a horrible state. **

**Izzy: I'm on my way over **

**Simon: Wait I think she wants to be alo-**

_***Beep, Beep***_

"Sorry Clary, Izzy's coming she heard about you and wanted to be here." She shrugged and then lay down in her bed. Simon stood up.

"I'll go make us some coffee." Simon left the room. 5 minutes later Clary heard a knock on the door and then Izzy and Simon arguing. Someone was coming up the stairs. The door flung open and standing there was Izzy closely followed by Simon, Alec, Magnus and...Jace. Clary dug her head back into her pillow.

"Oh come on Clary, we just want to cheer you up. Now what's wrong?" Izzy asked. Clary didn't move she pretended she was asleep.

"Guys I think she is asleep," Alec said concerned. Jace sat down next to Clary.

"She's not asleep, if she was asleep I'd be able to tell. Clary looked up at Jace and could see very faint lip gloss marks if she looked close enough.

"Clary, you look terrible what's wrong?" Magnus asked. Clary looked at Jace and tried to keep back her tears. He leaned in for a kiss but the she punched him in the stomach. Everyone looked shocked, except Simon. Clary dug her head back into her pillow

"Everyone LEAVE" Simon ordered. Jace was the first to leave, he looked angry but hurt, followed by Alec and Magnus. Izzy hesitated, then went and at down next to Clary, but not to close.

"Clary what's wrong?" She asked very worried. Simon leaned against the door and looked between the two girls.

"Clary can I tell her?" Muffled noise coming from the pillow followed with a shrug. Simon sat down next to Izzy and gave Clary her coffee -who was now sitting up - and told Izzy what happened.

"So that's why you punched Jace?" She asked. Clary nodded. Izzy sighed and leaned her head against Simon.

"Jace always did this with his other girlfriends but I always thought you were different the way he looked at you," she looked down "does this mean since Jace did that our friendship is ruined?" Izzy asked. Clary shook her head and pulled Izzy in for a hug.

"Izzy you have been the only girl I have ever been friends with and I don't just want to throw that away because of...him" Clary replied. "But I don't want to see him again. Ever. If that means never going back to the institute then-" She was cut off

"No Clary, you can't just give up shadow hunting because of Jace, Alec can teach instead" Izzy said. Clary looked up hope shining in her tear stained green eyes.

"You think he would do that?" Clary asked. "Like that means he would be on Jace's bad side though..." The hope faded from her eyes. "And Jace and him are brothers... Parabatai, he wouldn't do that to Jace because of one of his ex girlfriends." Simon and Izzy looked at each other on the word "ex". So this was for real, not one of their stupid fights. Izzy reached out and took Clary's hand.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him, but meanwhile we have to get Jace back, make him feel pain like you did. First things first we need to get you dressed up."

"Why?" Simon and Clary asked in unison.

"We are going to the Pandemonium."

**Please review and sorry again, if you have any complaints please message me other than that I hope you liked it and please review.**


	2. Izzys plan

**Thanks for reviewing they were so nice they all made me smile :), I'll do my best on the next chapter I hope it isn't boring, and everyone read ShadowHunterxX stories they are really good.**

Simon had been waiting for ages for Clary and Izzy to get ready. Suddenly the front door swung open and Luke and Jocelyn entered.

"Simon?" They looked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Oh, Izzy, Clary and I are all going out." Simon replied. Luke took off his coat and hung it up.

"Where?" He asked.

"Just to the pandemonium," Simon answered.

"Oh alright, but don't stay out too late." Jocelyn said. Then they went into the kitchen.

Finally Clary and Izzy came downstairs. Izzy was wearing a tight black dress that went up to the middle of thighs with a big strip of fabric cut out showing a lot of her leg and Clary was wearing a peach **short **skirt and a cream baggy top that was floaty but showed her figure nice. Simon took Isabelle's hand and brushed his lips across hers before escorting her towards the door with Clary following close behind. He held out his other hand, and Clary took it.

"One of my hands for my girl friend and one of my hands for my best friend! Are we ready to go ladies?" He asked. Then they stepped outside and felt the bitter cool breeze.

_At the pandemonium_

Izzy and Simon were dancing together on the dance floor... Well Izzy was dancing around Simon while he awkwardly jumped up and down on his toes. She laughed to herself, some things never change. Clary was sitting at the bar and was drinking a diet coke - it was her 3rd. She felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. Jace. She looked up. Alec?

"Hey Clary, I uhh saw you sitting here by yourself so um here I am," he said. Alec ran his fingers through his hair nervously and his hair sprang back it always fell back nicely like Jace's. Jace. She sighed.

"Thanks Alec, but I kinda just want to be alone, right now." Clary said.

"I understand." Alec looked away sadly, Clary followed his gaze and saw Magnus who had his arm around another guy and they were kissing...omg.

"On second thought, take a seat." Clary patted the stool next to her and he sat down. "So what's up with Magnus?" She asked, he looked away and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I could ask you the same about Jace?" Alec asked. Clary sighed.

"I guess you'll find out one day, I uhh, saw him making out with another girl" Clary bit her lip trying to keep in her tears, "but that wasn't the worst part was that they said," she started crying she couldn't help it, "the worst part was that they said they...loved...each other!" She choked on the word "loved" like it was poison. Clary was now balling her eyes out. Alec pulled her in for hug. He smelled nice, like cinnamon. He pulled away.

"Yeah well me and Magnus had a fight. He said I was too protective and I wash't letting him quote unquote "live life" and then he broke up with me, and to prove it," he motioned over to Magnus kissing another person. Clary played nervously with her straw she had to find the courage to ask Alec.

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Not really..."

"Well, maybe to get our minds off things um I don't really want to see ...Jace anymore, I was wondering if you could train me" Clary asked. Alec looked at her surprised.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself. She nodded.

"It's alright you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"No, no, no, I'll do it." He said. Clary smiled. He held out his hand. "No point sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves, wanna dance?" She took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor. They were dancing awkwardly when a slow song came on. Alec bowed then offered his hand.

"May i?" He asked. She giggled and took his hand. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Izzy P.O.V**

The pandemonium was very hot and she could tell she was sweating, but she didn't mind because tonight was about her and Simon... Wait no shut up Izzy it is about Clary and getting revenge. Izzy giggled -Simon was such an awkward dancer and of coarse herself danced with grace it was always a talent she had- what was he doing now? Apparently the robot? The music slowed down and she grabbed Simon's hands and they started slow dancing.

Something caught her eye, a flash of red hair. Izzy looked back at the bar, Clary was no longer there. She looked at harder in the crowed and then she saw Clary dancing with someone, she didn't know who she could only see the back of his head... He looked familiar?

"C'mon Si, let's move this way," She pulled Simon by his wrist through the crowed and saw Clary dancing with...omg.

"Are you ok Izzy?" Simon looked up saw what she was staring at. "Clary and Alec?"

**Clary P.O.V**

Alec was being really nice and comforting which is what Clary needed right now. This was the first time she had fun after what Jace had done and - wait is that Izzy and Simon? Of coarse it is don't be so surprised you came here with them.

"Clary?Alec?" Izzy asked. Clary and Alec jumped apart and looked slightly embarrassed. Simon looked at his watch, and yawned.

"Guys it's pretty late and I did promise Jocelyn that I would have you home at a reasonable hour Clary." He said. Clary sighed.

"No! We still haven't done the plan yet, we need to find a guy to make Jace jealous!" Izzy complained then looked at Alec "Unless...?" Alec shook is head.

"No! NO matter how much I like Clary, Jace is my brother my parabatai. I can't do that to him. I'm sorry." Alec said. Clary looked up at him.

"You, you like me?" She asked. Alec blushed.

"Yeah... As a friend."

"Oh," Clary looked sad "lets go home, bye Alec."

"Bye, see you at training." He said.

_At Training_

Clary was sweating and she knew she stunk, but Alec didn't seem to mind. They had been training for over 2 hours and Clary needed a break.

"I need a break Alec, please" Clary asked. He laughed.

"Ok, one more activity," Alec said. He handed her a bow and arrow. Clary aimed and released but it went completely off target.

"Here let me help you," Alec out his arms around Clary and guided her. She aimed the bow and released the arrow. Bullseye.

"Yay! I did it!" Clary screamed. She jumped up and hugged Alec just as someone entered the room. Jace.

**Hope you guys like it and it isn't boring it was really hard so please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. That night

**Hi everyone, thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad you like my story. I hope it isn't too long or boring. Please review again it would mean so much to me. Now read all you shadow hunters and I hope you enjoy :)**

Clary and Alec sprang apart - again. Alec looked embarrassed but Clary rolled her eyes and collected up her stuff. She headed for the door but Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What the fuck were you guys doing?" Jace asked. Alec nervously backed away out the door. Clary tried to yank her arm away from Jace but he tightened his grip.

"He was just training me," She answered. Jace looked hurt, he pulled her towards him and held both of her arms.

"By kissing you?"

"We were just hugging!" Clary protested

"But why? Why are you guys in here together, might I add...alone?" Jace was getting angrier now

"I told you he was training me!" Clary voice was raising but she didn't care.

"Clary what's wrong? You haven't been replying to my calls and now you are hugging Alec and getting him to train you, I'm your trainer." Jace stared at her with his golden eyes, oh those golden eyes. Shut up Clary, remember he cheated on you! She bit her lip to try keep back her tears.

"I saw you at the park two days ago..."Clary finally said. Jace went pale then cleared his throat.

"You...you did?" He asked. Clary nodded.

"Yes, you seemed to be very friendly with that blonde girl..."

"I uhh, she is my cousin." Jace quickly said, Clary rolled her eyes,

"Really Jace? Do you stick your tongue down you "cousins" throat?" Jace looked away.

"Are you serious Jace, there are more than two things wrong with what you said, other than the fact that you have no cousin... Jace I always thought you loved me, but I heard what you said, now I know this is all just a game... I should of listened to Simon, to Luke, and to Jocelyn." Tears started spilling out of her green eyes. Jace placed his hand on her cheek.

"Clary I-"

"NO Jace! Just stay away from me!" Clary shouted and pushed Jace away from her, and stormed out. She could hear footsteps following her but she didn't turn back.

_That Night._

It was late, Clary could hear the faint snores of Luke, down stairs. She couldn't sleep all she could think about was what Jace did. Clary slipped out of bed and grabbed her green jacket, _Jace had always said it matches her eyes, STOP THINKING ABOUT JACE! _She put on the jacket and tip toed down stairs. She picked up her cell phone- 7 missed calls from Jace- she rolled her eyes and slipped her phone into her pocket and creeped out the door.

Clary didn't know where she was going but she just kept walking, away from her troubles, away from Jace. Finally she stopped at somewhere familiar, somewhere if she never came back it would be too soon. Hotel Dumort. _What was she doing here._ She went up and knocked on the door. _What the hell Clary, why are you doing this? Maybe a demon is controlling her? _The door swung open and standing the was... Raphael.

He wiped the blood trickling down his chin and smiled an evil smile.

"Ah Clary, you came!" Raphael announced. She nodded, slightly dazed. She shook her head.

"Raphael, what do you want?" Clary demanded.

"Well you came to me didn't you?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"I guess, but I can easily leave again." To prove her point she turned around and started to walk away but in a split second Raphael was in front of her. She forgot vampires were so fast.

"Fine, fine!" Raphael said "I made you come here because, you are the only one who can convince day-lighter to join us, to convince him to be one of us."

"And how would I do that?" Clary asked.

"You break his heart, make him believe none of his friends like him that everyone hates him,"

"And if I don't?"

"Well let me say this Clarissa," Clary flinched at her proper name.

"Don't call me that!" She demanded, Raphael threw his head back and laughed.

"You don't want a powerful enemy," and with that he disappeared back into the hotel.

_What just happened?_ She got out her phone and dialled a number without realising who she called until they answered.

**Hello?**

**Hi, can you meet me at the central park? now?**

**You do realise it's 3am Clary?**

**Please?**

**Fine.**

_***Beep,**_** Beep***

Clary was leaning against the same tree that she had seen Jace and that other girl...well you know. The night was cold, and there was a bitter breeze. Clary pulled up her hood over head. Suddenly a dark figure approached her.

"Alec!" She raced up and hugged him.

"You called?" He asked. She stepped back, and explained what happened between her and Raphael. He was silent for a while before finally saying

"Well, what do you think you should do?" He asked.

"I don't know that's why I called you dumbass!" Clary snapped. Alec looked hurt."Omg I am so sorry Alec, I'm just taking out my anger on you I didn't mean it at all!" She started crying again.

"Clary it's fine, you don't need to cry I'm not mad."

"I'm not crying because of that, I'm crying because well, for one Jace played with my heart, he said he loved me but he lied! Secondly Raphael wants me to ruin Simon's life make him miserable, and I don't know what to do!" Alec pulled her in close and hugged her. Clary was glad to be in a set of strong arms again, like Jace's.

"It's ok, what Jace did well I didn't think he would do such a thing I mean the way he looks at you-"

"'Looked'" Clary corrected.

"Eh, looks at you, I never thought he would do such a thing...And about Simon well I guess if Raphael ever comes for you we will all be here to help you." Alec said, Clary looked up at him and smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I do," He wiped away Clary's tears away with his thumb. He looked into her eyes,_ I can see why Jace liked her so much. Her fiery hair falls down her back like a waterfall. Her green eyes, oh her green eyes,just like emerald. _Alec leaned forward and pushed the strand of hair on her face behind her ear. Clary stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned in close and brushed her lips lightly against his. _Wow. _She pulled him in close and deepened the kiss. Her lips were sweet, and soft. Alec pulled away. Clary looked up at him confused.

"Sorry," Clary apologised.

"No, Clary it's not your fault, it's just... I can't do this to Jace. Even though he did...that, I still can't he's my parabatai, my brother" He said. Clary looked up with him with her tear stained eyes. She nodded,

"I, uhh, understand." Alec bent down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. She just watched him leave. Clary was about to leave when she felt a firm grasp on her shoulder. _If this is Raphael again, I swear! _She turned around. _By the angel!_

_"_What do **you** want? I thought I told you to stay away from me?" She demanded. Jace stepped out from the shadows and smirked.

"We both know it pains you to stay away from me," Jace answered, She goes to punch him in the stomach again but he catches her hand.

"I asked you what you wanted!" Clary questioned harshly. He laughed and pulled her close to him, she was still in her pyjamas so she wasn't wearing a bra. _Oh shit! _He bent down and kissed her. His kisses were so familiar, so delicious. He was kissing her softly, but passionately. Their tongues entwined, exploring each others mouths. He was kissing her more fiercely now, like he couldn't get enough of her. She ran her fingers through his hair. She missed his kisses, his sweet kisses were like air to her she needed them everyday, every second, his soft lips, the same lips he used to kiss that other girl. She pulled away.

"Jace I-"

"No Clary listen to me, I don't know why I did that I wasn't thinking straight, all I know is that I love you Clary and it pains me not to be with you, please give me another chance!" Jace begged.

"I don't know Jace, I mean I love you too, but I, no I can't you cheated on me and I can't forgive you for that and to top it all off, you knew that we were going out and you **knew** you were cheating on me. I don't think I can trust you again Jace, I'm sorry." Clary jumped off Jace and pulled her hood up. "Please don't talk to me, It's hard enough trying to get over you already." And with that she left, leaving behind the only person who could fix her broken heart and ruin it more at the same time.

_The Next Day_

Jace was back at the park, where last night he had tried to get Clary back - it didn't work. He had been called here by Magnus, he said that they needed to talk. Magnus stepped out from behind a tree.

"Jace you came!" He smiled, not a warm smile.

"Hey Magnus, what did you want to talk about?" Jace asked. Magnus sighed.

"We both need something and the only way we can get it is helping each other, you don't want to loose Clary forever?" Magnus asked

"Keep talking..."

"I want Alec back and you want Clary back but the only way to do that is to split them up,"

"But they aren't dating...?" Jace said confused.

"Yes, but I have a feeling if we don't do anything they will... So heres the plan..."


	4. Izzy has another plan

**Thank you so much for the reviews, please please tell me what you think of the story so far? If you have any requests on what you want to happen feel free to tell me :) and with that, read!**

Clary was sitting on her bed hugging her knees, and sobbing. She was glad that Izzy decided to come when she asked. She rested her head on her knees and thought about the last few days. _How could everything go so wrong in such a short time? Change completely, from the life she had gotten use to? Then again, the same thing happened when she first found out she was a shadow hunter. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why can't it be normal? _Clary thought, and she hugged her knees tighter.

There was a knock on the door and then Izzy's head popped through. Clary lifted her head up from her knees. Izzy came and sat down next to Clary on her bed.

"Clary are you alright?" Izzy grabbed a tissue and wiped away Clary's tears before giving the tissue. Clary blew her nose. "I'm sorry my plan didn't work, well it would if we had found you a guy to make Jace jealous with-"

"Izzy," Clary said cutting her off "that's not why i asked you to come. It's just, I am having a hard time getting over Jace" Isabelle pulled Clary in for a hug.

"I know, I know how hard break ups can be, don't worry I'm here for you," Clary shrugged off Izzy's arms.

"No that's not all, he wants me to take him back and give him another chance, but I don't think I can trust him, I want to get back together but he he cheated on me and how do I know he won't do it again?" She asked.

_Izzy knew to stay silent and listen, she knew Clary just needed to speak everything on her mind and although it was hard for her to stay quiet she knew how Clary was feeling. _Izzy nodded.

"Also Raphael wants me to break Simon's heart to convince him no one likes him so he will join Raphael and his vampires otherwise he will hurt me and I can't do that to Simon, but if I told him he would just turn himself in!" Clary looked near to tears her eyes had gone red and puffy. Izzy wondered how long Clary had been crying before she came.

"Lastly Izzy you will probably hate me for this but I need to come clean... I think I like Alec.."

Izzy went pale. Clary looked down and blushed while nervously twisting a strand of her hair around her fingers. Isabelle shook her head.

"But Alec is gay?" She said finally "It would never work, he goes out with Magnus!" This is when Clary sighed.

"Magnus broke up with him, and Alec and I comforted each other. Before we knew it we... We kissed." Izzy slapped Clary.

"OW!"

"You **kissed** my brother?!"

Ok, in a way I deserved that but Izzy I asked you here for a reason, I ned someone to comfort me. I don't know what I'm going to do..."

Izzy looked down sheepishly and played with her thumbs for a little bit before jerking her head up with a glowing smile.

"Why not try get revenge against Jace again? You said Magnus broke up with Alec right?"

"Right"

"Then why don't you guys kiss infront of them making Jace and Magnus jealous and feel the same pain you guys felt."

"That's not such a bad idea, Izzy" Isabelle looked offended,

"All my plans are great, now let me call Alec. Pass me you phone!" Clary leaned over and grabbed her pink cellphone and gave it to Izzy.

"Huh 16 texts from Jace?" Izzy dialled Alec's number and called.

**Sorry it's so bad, I have just beeen really tired and have no ideas, but please review it would make my day :)**


	5. The 'planned' kiss

**Hey everyone, sorry about my last chapter how it was so short and bad. I promise this chapter will be better. **

**Also I was writing this and it took me ages and then (being stupid) I accidentally deleted all my progress...So I will try my best not to rush this, because I'm frustrated. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you reviews are what keep me writing this story so please please review, please with a cherry on top! **

**(Each new chapter I'm going to do a special thanks to a lucky reader, and you will be in the draw if you review) **

**Special thanks to ShadowWalkerxX for giving me inspiration and ideas xx **

**_Read..._**

Clary, Izzy and Alec were all at the park waiting for their plan to take action. The leaves on the trees were starting to change colour, the breeze was slightly chilly, and Clary wasn't wearing anything to protect her from the cold. Part of Izzy's plan was to make Clary look sexy. She was wearing brown high waisted shorts and a cream bandeau which showed Clary's figure and boobs that she didn't have. Izzy had applied faint layer of white eye shadow and a small amount of mascara and eyeliner. _She looked ready for a party not the park. Is this really necessary? _Clary thought.

She leaned back against a tree while she watched the horizon waiting for the plan to take action, so Jace could see it was really over and maybe feel the same pain she did if he really did care about her_ no why would he cheat on her if he cared about her?_

Clary could hear Izzy and Alec arguing a few metres away. Clary shivered as the autumn breeze danced around her as if mocking her. There were two figures approaching her, she couldn't see them very well but she knew who they were. Magnus and Jace.

"Izzy!" Clary said nervously. Izzy followed her gaze, and nodded.

"Guys, now!" Izzy demanded. Clary and Alec stepped towards each other nervously, and stared into each others eyes. Jace and Magnus were approaching fast.

"By the Angle!" Izzy sighed and pushed Clary towards Alec causing them bump into each other. Clary blushed and apologised. _Alec looked so cute. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. Alec and Magnus were getting close.

Clary brushed her lips lightly over Alec's lips, not sure whether he was still wanting to go forward with the plan. Alec deepened the kiss, she licked his bottom lip asking for entry, he gave her permission. Their tongues entwined, as they explored each others mouths.

Someone yanked Clary away from Alec. She stumbled backwards and tripped, Clary started falling when someone catched her, they had strong arms. She looked up and saw Jace, he had tears falling from his eyes. Clary struggled out of his grip but she didn't regain her balance and fell again, feeling someone's hands brush her shoulders before her head hit a rock and she went unconscious.

**Sorry so short I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger! Please review, and try guess what will happen next what will happen to Clary?**


	6. I don't remember

**Thanks for your reviews they always make me smile :)**

Clary woke up, she looked around to find that she was in the institute. Clary sat up. Bad mistake. A rush of pain immediately went to her head. She moaned. Her vision was a little bit blurry but she could see someone standing by her bed, by the sparkly blue she could tell who it was.

"You're awake, finally, Jace was worried sick," Magnus said "I had to look after you, healing you, you did get a big knock on the head." Clary shook her head. She was frustrated she couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembered vividly was playing frisbee with Simon, after that she either had no memory or it was blurry. Clary's vision was starting to clear again. She looked down to see she was in a pair of black jeans and a soft wooly jumper. _Comfy._

"What's the date today Magnus?" Clary asked. Magnus seemed to hesitate.

"October 5th" He finally answered. Clary shook her head (again).

"But me and Simon were playing frisbee, October 1st?"

"Yes, but then you had a knock to the head and went unconscious, and now you finally woke up." Clary wondered how she had got injured, but that didn't matter at the moment she only wanted to see a special someone.

"Let me see Jace." Clary demanded. Magnus looked confused before it being replace quickly with a smug.

"Of course you do, he's been so upset. He sat by your bed for hours every day." Magnus said before leaving. Half an hour later Jace entered the room.

"Clary, I knew you missed me! I am stunningly attractive." Jace said arrogantly with a smirk. For some reason Clary had a bad feeling about being around Jace. She pushed away that thought. Clary rolled her eyes.

"You would of thought while I had been passed out you would of maybe lessened the arrogance?" Clary asked. Jace laughed and walked towards her and sat on her bed. Clary grabbed a fist-full of his shirt and yanked him towards her. Clary pressed her lips against Jace and they started kissing passionately. _This was just a normal kiss but why did it feel different? _Clary thought.

Jace started kissing her more fiercely and hard. _He was kissing differently. _They pulled away for air. Clary wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jace smelled different. Like grape. He was wearing perfume. Female perfume. She didn't own anything that smelled like that, and Izzy only used vanilla.

Clary pushed him away.

"Jace why are you wearing perfume?" She asked, for a split second Jace looked guilty before replacing it with a smug grin. _Just like Magnus, are they hiding something?_

"Do you like it? I was thinking to get it for you for your birthday?" She punched him softly in the chest ignoring the tiny reasonable voice in her head saying _If he was going to get it for __**you**__ why is he wearing it?_ They both started laughing all though Clary was only laughing half heartedly.

"I might get home, tell Luke and Jocelyn everything's must be so worried if I was out cold for 5 days!" Clary said, slipping her slim legs out of the bed. Jace looked slightly worried.

"You can't, you're still healing!" Clary rolled her eyes.

"I know this whole over protected boyfriend is kinda cute it's also annoying and we both know I can just draw an iratze plus they are family, they won't bite." Clary stood up and walked to the door to find Jace standing in the way.

"Jace" she whined. He stood his ground.

"MAGNUS!" Clary called out. Magnus turned up with his arm around Alec. A stap of pain hit her. _Jealousy. Why would she be jealous of Alec? She didn't even like Magnus. _

"What do you want? My boyfriend and I were doing some very important business." Magnus complained. Alec blushed. Clary blushed then focused on her problem.

"Can you get Jace to move out of the way so I can go home?" Clary asked forcefully. Magnus tutted disappointedly.

"I'm afraid we can't let you, because you are still healing and look a bit tipsy when you walk."

"I feel fine!" Clary said stubbornly and stomped her foot to prove her point, which only made Jace laugh.

"Magnus she does look fine," Alec insisted. Clary nodded her head. _Finally someone was standing up for her. _

"I'm sorry but you could black out again any minute," Magnus notified. "Lets go," He whispered to Alec. Alec nodded. Magnus gave him a peck on a cheek before they left. Clary felt a stab of jealousy again. _I DON'T LIKE MAGNUS! _She screamed to herself, in her head.

Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders before guiding her to his room. He scooped up her legs and carried her like a princess to his bed.

"I thought I was meant to be healing?" She asked. Jace smiled and leaned over her.

"I haven't seen you in 5 days and you want to stick to rules?" Jace asked. He started kissing up her neck.

"But what about Magnus-" Clary started. Jace started kissing her to shut her up. He was kissing hard and fierce. Before she knew it Jace's tongue was in Clary's mouth. Something felt wrong about this. Clary pulled away giving him a serious look. Jace shrugged.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he said before kissing her again. Those words were so familiar... Then Clary remembered.

_Clary was balancing up high in the tree, where the twigs were scratching at her arms and legs. She leaned forward and grabbed the disk that was wedged between two branches. Ew, bird poo. Clary picked a leaf and tried to wipe it off. She looked down at Simon who was using huge hand gestures making all the others laugh around him. Clary gazed over the view of the park. She was breathless. It was amazing. Something caught her eye. Golden boy. Jace. _

_Wasn't he meant to be training. He lied to her to go to the park? What was he doing there anyway?_ Clary sighed, and pushed Jace away. She hopped out of bed and walked towards the door. Jace was silent, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I'm going to bed. I need some sleep." Clary said, pretending to be tired. She walked out of the room. Jace didn't look impressed.

Clary had spent 3 hours tossing and turning while she had been arguing with herself whether she should go home or stay. Suddenly her door creaked open. Alec was standing there. Usually Clary would be confused but right now she was happy to see him. Clary sat up and patted the spot next to her. He came and sat down.

"Look, I know this is really awkward for me to be here, I mean we rarely talk to each other. But I just had a feeling to come see you, is that insane." He asked. Clary wanted to say_ "No, I feel exactly the same!" _but instead she shook her head.

"I-, I feel weird around Jace like something happened that I don't know about or forgot." Clary replied. Alec nodded his head.

"Same...But with Magnus." Alec shifted position uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence. "So how about that game?"

"What game?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was just trying to make a conversation." Alec shrugged "I don't even watch most games." This made Clary giggle. Alec looked up and smiled at her. An idea came to Clary.

"Maybe Izzy knows what happened while I was unconscious. She always knows all the gossip!" She suggested. Alec eyes lit up.

"Good idea! But she's not in the institute?"

"She is probably with Simon" Clary said grabbing her shoes.

"Don't put them on, we don't want anyone to hear us sneak out," Alec said. Clary nodded and out a finger to her lips, to show she understood. Clary tip toed out the door and motioned for Alec to follow. They passed Jace's room where they heard faint snores. Clary tried to stifle a laugh.

They snuck downstairs and didn't dare breath until they were outside and through the gate. Clary put on her shoes and they started walking to Simons. Alec slipped his hand into Clarys. She looked up at him and saw his hopeful smile. She squeezed his hand gently. A few blocks away from the house they allowed it safe to talk.

"Holding hands?" Clary asked amused. Alec rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _By the angel he looked cute when he was nervous. Why is she thinking this? Alec is gay, he is going out with Magnus, she if going out with Jace!_ Sudden realisation hit Clary._ Maybe she wasn't jealous of Alec she was jealous because of Alec. OMG she liked Alec. She needed to talk to Simon._

Clary hopped up on her tip toes and kissed Alec on the cheek quickly before walking again. She thought she saw Alec blush. _No getting mad or storming off? Maybe just maybe he liked her too?_

"Thanks for coming," Clary said shyly. Alec looked down at her and smiled.

"No problem red!" And he squeezed her hand in return.

**What will happen next? Will Magnus and Jace get mad that they left? Will Clary declare her love for Alec? Will Izzy explain to them what happened? WIll Raphael decide Clary left it too late and torture her? Find out next chapter, and please please review! (Is is too short? Do you want longer next time?) **


	7. You forgot about me?

**Sorry I haven't update in a while just I was busy. Please review, any request what you liked about and what you want to happen next please Read all you mundanes.** :)

Clary was sitting in a tree trying to wrap her mind around what Izzy had said. Jace had _cheated_ on her? That explains everything the way he acted surprised when she kissed him, and the feel of wrongness, and the perfume... Her Jace? She had ran away from Simon and Izzy when she found out the truth. Clary was trying to hold back tears then the rest of the flash back hit her hard like a brick wall.

_Clary was standing at the very top of the tree, there were twigs scratching at her legs. There was the disk, the red stood out conspicuously against the green. She leaned over and grabbed it when her finger slid over something. Ew! Bird poo. She looked down to see Simon talking excitedly to his "fan club" while they all praised his every word. Yikes. Clary looked across the park, admiring the view. Her eyes betrayed her when she saw a certain golden boy passionately kissing another girl, blonde for that matter. His hand exploring her body. She wanted to vomit. "Why," was all she could think._

Clary shook her head causing the images to fade. She blinked back tears and tried to forgot what she just saw. When her branch shook before someone plopped next to her.

"Clary were you having flash back too?" asked Alec. She nodded and saw he looked equally pale. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. Clary rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember all the good times?" Alec asked, his voice full of hurt and sadness. Clary remembered all the good times she had with Jace. _When she was painting and he came up and hugged her from behind, Clary was so surprised she turned around and accidentally painted a huge blue line down his face, he looked t her mischievously and by the end they were both on the floor laughing covered in paint. _

_"Promise you will never leave?" She asked him. He bent down and kissed her on the head._

_"Never in a billion years would I trade you for someone else," He had said. Liar._

Clary couldn't help it she had tears streaming down her face, Alec pulled her in for a hug. She buried her head into his chest full on crying.

"Shh, it's alright," Alec said stroking Clary's hair. When Magnus appeared out of the shadows. Alec looked happy then was quickly replaced with a scowl. 

__"What do you want?" He asked coldly "I thought you broke up with me?" Alec said he had now released Clary and was jumping off the tree and landed on the ground with a slight thud.

"You're right, I did" Magnus said "But it was the worst mistake I could have ever done, and seeing you with Clary I just couldn't help but try and get you back." Alec looked shocked. He shook his head.

"Let's go for a walk," Alec said sighing. And they left leaving Clary alone in the tree. Clary saw the way Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus looked at Alec, it was the same was she looked at Jace. In love. Jace never felt the same, she was just a toy he would use, Clary realised.

"I wish I wasn't a shadow hunter, I wish I never knew and that thinks were back to normal, that I had never met Jace!" Clary screamed. She knew that other people who may be wandering int the park at midnight would of heard her but she didn't care, because it was true what she said.

"Now, is that what you really want?" asked a dark figure on the ground. Clary was so startled she fell out of the tree into Jace's arms. She pushed him away.

"You monster!" She yelled, which only made him laugh, the reaction she had not been looking for.

"Hey, I'm just saying you are going to miss your boyfriend my good looks Im surprised your not drooling over me now." He said with a smirk. Clary tried to keep down her tears, he was such a dick.

"By the angel Jace are you really that stupid? Did you not think there was a reason I was ignoring you? I already told you back in the training room weeks ago. YOU CHEATED ON ME! NOW YOU THINK IT'S OK TO PRETEND EVERYTHING IS SMILES AND LAUGHTER. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU USED ME AS YOUR LITTLE PLAY TOY, THEN YOU BROKE ME INTO PIECES NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO COME _CRAWLING_ BACK TO YOU? WELL FORGOT IT!" Clary screamed, tears were now balling out of her eyes and her vision was getting a bit blurry but she could see well enough to know he was approaching her. He stroked her cheek lightly.

"Clary you were never meant to find out, I didn't want to hurt you." Jace sighed.

"WHAT YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT TO GO STICKING YOUR TONGUE DOWN OTHER GIRLS THROATS IF I DON'T KNOW?" Clary asked.

"No Clary I was just experimenting,"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED IN THE SHADOW HUNTING WORLD, BUT FOR HUMANS IT'S CALLED CHEATING!"

"Mundanes," Jace quietly corrected.

"WHATEVER! I LOVED YOU AND YOU JUST TOOK THE FOR GRANTED!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK I LOVED YOU? IT HURT SO MUCH TO EVEN SEE YOU LOOK AT ANOTHER GUY EVERY SECOND WE WEREN'T TOGETHER I WOULD BE DYING INSIDE," Jace now yelled at her. Clary was slightly taken back, but quickly the fury was in her eyes again.

"IF you loved me, then why did you cheat?" Clary asked quietly, all the anger was gone now all that was left was sadness.

"Because, I had come to the park to tell you that I got you something when she walked towards me and started kissing me I struggled to get way at first but then she just was so inviting and I didn't know what else to do, I completely forgot about..."His voice trailed off.

"Forgot about me," she threw her arms up in the air, "Great Jace just great," She said.

"What about Alec? Huh, all this time you secretly were crushing on him!?" He demanded.

"I never was crushing on Alec, he was just being supportive when you completely destroyed me, he loves Magnus, the way I love you the way you never loved me..." Her voice broke off she couldn't help herself she started balling her eyes out.

**Jace P.O.V**

****Way to go Jace, you just made Clary cry. Why did he have to be so stupid? Wait did she just love? Maybe there was still hope.

"Clary, did you just say love?" He asked reaching out for her hand, she swatted his hand away from her.

"Of course I did, Jace I love you but that doesn't matter you never loved me you just said those things to get me into bed with you!" Clary angrily said. Jace was hurt, in normal circumstances that was true but not with Clary, Clary was special he really did love her.

"No Clary I didn't," He said he was nearly crying but he wasn't going to, no way Jace doesn't cry!

"Jace," Her voice unusually soft "I normally would believe and let me tell you it's hard not to just kiss you right now but, I can't anymore I am fed up with trying, there's no point anymore," with that she walked away. Walked away. Leaving Jace heartbroken. The sun was rising. How long was he with Clary? Not long enough.

**Clary P.O.V**

It was so hard to leave, her heart kept pounding for her to just be with Jace for her to forgive him. But she can't not after what he did. Clary took a long sip of her coffee. She was at Taki's with Izzy.

"Clary, we need to go shopping they are having a huge sale tomorrow, everything half price! And I know you will look so cute in these shoes I saw... Clary are you even listening?" Clary looked up startled, she was replaying last night in her head the way Jace brushed her cheek lightly.

"yeah yeah, go on, shoes and shopping and cute and sale," Izzy raised an eye brow, Clary always wanted to that.

"Tell me what happened to make you like this, tell me what happened after you ran away." Clary sighed and explained everything.

"He for- forgot about you?" She asked. Clary nodded sadly, and took another sip of her coffee when Alec and Magnus walked in...Holding hands.

"Exciting news!" Magnus sung out "We are back together!" Clary and Izzy got off their seats and ran to congratulate them. She hugged Alec.

"Good job," She whispered into his ear. Alec blushed. Clary hugged Magnus.

"Yay, my sparkly warlock and prince shy are back together, we need to celebrate," Clary said, happily. She was glad that Alec and Magnus were back together, it just felt right. Alec looked at her hurt.

"I am not shy!"

"Sorry but you are a bit," Magnus said and kissed him on the cheek before they sat back down. Suddenly the pain of sadness kicked in, she just lost all of her chances to be with Alec, but he was gay and he loved Magnus.

Maybe just maybe her knight in shining armour will ride up to her on a horse and they will gallop away together in the sun set. Then her phone buzzed and she got a text from Jace, when she read it she started crying she didn't want to but she couldn't stop. Everyone suddenly stopped their conversations and came and comforted Clary.

Magnus looked a bit worried as if it was about him and Alec, until Izzy read the text message on Clary's phone.

_Don't worry I found another girl WAY better than you. Jace xx_

**Dun Dun Dun! Please review, I hope you liked it, I might be doing a competition next time, so be ready and please review :)**


	8. First date

Clary was sitting with Izzy at Starbucks. She was sipping her coffee - Clary made sure to put lots of cream and sugar in. Clary was wearing skinny jeans, a coral tank top and some converse. Clary had gotten away with bringing her loose fitting jacket. Izzy tried to dress in a short tight black dress but no way was Clary going to wear that when she felt like shit.

"Izzy why are we here? I told you I don't feel like going out!" Clary moaned. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Clary you can't just spend your whole time crying over Jace, I mean that text isn't something Jace would do," Isabelle explained.

"And Jace cheating on me wasn't something he would do either?" Clary said a bit louder then she meant to causing some sour looks from over customers. She turned around and apologised.

"That is true, but-"

"Cut the crap Izzy just tell me why you dragged me out here!" Clary said slightly annoyed. Izzy caught her breath slightly taken back that Clary would say such a thing to her before remember what has happened to Clary.

"Ok, I'm trying to get you over Jace, and obviously taking a love interest on my brother didn't work," Izzy replied. Clary blushed before mumbling something about not liking Alec.

"I want you to find a new guy, start dating to get over Jace," Izzy said. Clary smacked her hand on the table in frustration getting looks from the same people.

"Clary! What was that for?" Izzy shrieked (not too loudly). Clary sighed.

"This isn't going to work, nobody ever falls for me Izzy!"

"Jace did and other people" Izzy replied, Clary knew she meant Simon.

"Can we please stop talking about Jace," Clary said. But Izzy's attention was no longer on her. Izzy stood up with a flirtatious smile.

"Izzy! Simon remember? Your boyfriend." Clary said snapping Izzy back to attention, she sat down again. Too late the boy was walking over to them already. When he arrived at their table he took a seat._ Confident, too confident_ Clary thought.

"Hey, I'm Ross and you ladies are?"He asked with a smile that looked like one people would wear for a tooth paste commercial. Clary started bursting into laughter at the thought of it.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you in a toothpaste commercial?" She asked in between laughs. Izzy shot her a look of hate, which she knew was only because she was scaring the hot guy. Ross had sandy blonde hair, and a tan. Also was quite muscular like the captain of the football team. Yep he was seriously good looking.

"No? Although I did audition for it?" He said. The girls looked at him seriously. He laughed.

"I'm kidding! But you never did tell me your names," Ross said. Clary smiled at his sense of humour.

"I'm Izzy and this is my best friend Clary, she is single."

"Izzy!" Clary said accusingly. Ross laughed.

"You know maybe we could get coffee later Clarie?"

"It's Clary but aren't we already having coffee?" She asked. Ross looked down slightly embarrassed. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"He's asking you on a date dumbass." Izzy pointed out. This time Clary blushed.

"Oh, you see I just got out of a very bad relationship and I-" Izzy cut her off

"She would love to, how about Taki's tomorrow at 11?"

"Sure, see you there Clary," Ross said, handing her a folded piece of paper. She opened it up, sure enough it was his number.

"Izzy what have you done?! You know I don't want to see anyone!" Clary asked feeling very annoyed.

"I was just helping, now come on we need to find you an outfit for your date!" Izzy said excitedly and she grabbed Clary's wrist and dragged her into the nearest clothes shop.

Clary was waiting at Taki's for Ross, she looked at the time 11:10, maybe he was just running late. When suddenly **he** sits down next to her. _Raphael. _

__"What do you want? I thought vampires can't go out in the day?" Clary asked bitterly. Raphael laughed.

"I am only a hologram. See" Raphael reaches forward and his hand goes straight through Clary. She shudders.

"I have a date so if you don't mind leaving then I would be great full" She said glaring at him. Raphael found this very amusing.

"What happened to angel boy?"

"Stuff. Now go!" Clary demanded.

"Actually I can't, we need to discuss things. Have you accepted my offer?"

"What offer?" Then it hit her, he was talking about Simon. "No I am not giving Simon over to you, not in a gazillion years!" She said.

"What if I could give you something in return?" Raphael said with wicked smile on his face. Clary stared at him coldly.

"What if I never made that girl use magic on Jace and convince him that she was you?"

"You did what now!" She screamed.

"Well if you accept my offer you know where I am, and by the way this Rufus guy,"

"Ross."

"Yeah well look out for him, he may not be what you expect." and with that Raphael disappeared. 11:15. Ross entered Taki's, and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late there was a problem back at home." Ross said picking up a menu.

"Ross are you a human?" Clary asked. Ross didn't look up from the menu.

"Of course I am a human what else would I be?" Ross said rehotorically

"Well then how would you have found your way over here, if you were a mundie?" Clary asked suspiciously. Ross sighed.

"Truth be told," Ross hands turned into paws with claws and he was in between the stage of a human and a wolf. "I'm a werewolf." Clary looked shocked, she was shocked. "So I hope you haven't got anything silver with you." He said with a goofy grin trying to lighten up their spirits. Clary chuckled.

Kaelie came to take their orders. Once they had chosen what to eat she walked away, only after she flirted with Ross, he looked uncomfortable with this but Jace would have been all inviting. _Jace you jerk_.

"Shadow hunter, you look very nice today," Ross said he scanned her whole body only pausing when he got to her chest before looking back at her face.

"I have a name," Clary pointed out.

"Yes I know but I wanted you to know that I know what you are," He replied.

Ross had driven Clary home and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for this morning I had a good time," Clary said.

"Me too," Ross replied. Awkward silence. "Clary, I am glad I met you," He said. Clary blushed, she was to. He pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ears. Clary blushed even more turning the colour of her hair. Ross chuckled before leaning in for a kiss.

It was a nice kiss, he was so soft and tender. But he was just pressing his lips against hers not trying to get into each others mouths. They broke apart.

"How about we catch up again some time?"

"Soon please," She said hopefully. He laughed before he kissed her again lightly on the cheek and driving away. Wow a kiss on their first date. Clary walked inside feeling happy inside she wasn't even thinking about Jace, she was thinking about Ross.

**I hope you liked it please review because your reviews always make me smile :)**


	9. Actual kiss

**Sorry I haven't update in a while hope it's ok, I hope you like it. Please review cause I'm not sure if I should keep the chapters going or not... :) read please and enjoy.**

****Ross and Clary were sitting on the couch at Clary's house watching movies. Their hands were entwined and Clary had her head leaning against his shoulder and his arm was around her. They had been official for 3 days now and were moving at a steady place.

The movie finally finished and it was a boring chic flick, _they are always so predictable_ Ross thought. He looked at Clary who was asleep drooling on his shoulder. Ross didn't mind he thought it was cute. He stroked her fiery red curls, thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world. Ross carried Clary to her room carefully.

He gently lay her down on her bed so he didn't wake her up and tucked her in. He bend down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Clary's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Ross and smiled.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked. Ross nodded.

"Yep during the movie." He explained.

"Dang, I wanted to know if they ended up together," Clary said although she didn't sound upset. Ross smiled his goofy grin.

"Clary, the guy always gets the girl in those movies." This made her laugh. Clary scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Ross sat down.

"It wasn't a great movie, I have to admit. I don't know why I wanted to see it so badly," Clary said sheepishly. Ross laughed.

"I don't know why either, usually I got out those movies to mock them but ehh I realised I could use my time more 'wisely'" He explained. There was a flash of lights from the window then a car horn honked.

"That's my ride," Ross said a little sadly. He started to stand up but Clary's hand shot up and pulled him back down closely nect to her. Clary hooked her hands into his t shirt and pulled him in close for a kiss. A passionate kiss not one of the kisses they use to do that was soft and gentle. They slipped their tongues into each others mouths. Clary rolled on top of Ross. When suddenly the car honked again more loudly this time.

Ross got up reluctantly.

"See ya little red,"

"Bye surfer dude," It was true Ross did look like a surfer.

"I don't surf, but I do have the body for it!" Ross jumped on the spot and pretended he was surfing. Clary laughed. The car honked again. Ross rolled his eyes. He leant down and kissed her on the forehead. then left.

Clary watched him go, Ross made her happy. He was not Jace, but that was a good thing. Right?


	10. Jace's talk

**Ooooo a little Ross and Clary action. Rary, Closs, Class, I don't know any suggestions? Now enjoy.** Pl**ease review I need to know should I do another chapteR?**

Jace lay on his bed in the institute, him and Alec had just gone demon hunting Izzy wasn't going to go because Jace was there she said she was going to go with Clary and Ross and Simon. Seriously who is this Ross guy? Jace hoped it wasn't some guy that was with Clary. His Clary. There was a knock on the door. Jace was secretly happy that Alec and Magnus had gotten back together because it was so awkward when they weren't plus he and Clary were getting close.

"Come in," Jace grunted. Alec slid inside. Jace sat up and looked at him.

"Look Jace I know everyone has been leaving you out in the cold and I felt bad... Even after what you had done so I came to explain what's up with Izzy and Clary," Alec said inching forward cautiously. What was he doing that for Jace wasn't going to hurt him.

"Thanks and Simon too, he nearly tried to punch me the other day... Luckily Izzy stopped him." Jace said.

"You said Simon," Alec pointed out.

"That's his name, now if we could move on from hi-"

"No idiot, I mean you usually call him daylighter or vamp etc.." Alec told him.

"Yeah well I guess I'm not myself at the moment." Jace sighed.

"Yeah well you have been moping around here for a while."

"Get to the point Alec," Jace said annoyed. Alec sighed and sat down next to him.

"Clary has a new boyfriend, Ross."

"WHAT!" Jace shouted.

"Jace, I'm so sorry but after you sent that text about finding someone else she was so sad Izzy made her find someone else to get over you." Alec explained sympathetically.

"What text? I haven't been able to find my phone in a week..."

"Clary got that text from you 4 days ago."

"It wasn't me,"

"Who was it?"

"I think I know who..." Jace said with an expression of hate on his face. _Seelie Queen._

**_Sorry for all the dialogue it wasn't very good just had to update so you got two shorts ones instead of one long one. Pleaseeeeeee review! _**


	11. I Love You

**Sorry I'm updating slower but I have lots on my plate. Please review lots more, I would appreciate so much.**

Clary was lying on the couch with one leg sprawled across and the other hanging down. She was only wearing one of Jace's tops and her underwear. She was half asleep with drool leaking out of her mouth and her hair was a frizzy mess. The T.V was blaring but Clary wasn't paying attention to it. There was a knock on the door. Clary groaned and got up, her legs were still asleep and she could barely open her eyes. Clary swung open the door to see the one and only ass.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed obviously surprised she opened the door.

"Jace why are you here?" She asked groggily. Jace scanned her body with his eyes slowly before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Nice choice on clothes," he remarked. Clary tilted her head slightly confused before understanding what he meant. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door, to find Jace's foot wedged in between. Clary opened it again.

"What gives you the nerve to show up here?" She asked irritated. Clary was annoyed because 1) Jace waking her up, 2) for his sarcasm, 3) FOR BEING HERE!

"I don't know I was walking around aimlessly and I found myself here," He said. Clary crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with a killing look. Jace was wearing jeans a clue t shirt and a navy blue loose fitting jumper. Casual wear. Clary attempted to raise and eye brow but failed and hopelessly both her eyebrows went up.

"Well actually I uhhh," Jace rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he looked so cute when he was nervous and vulnerable. "I regret every day that I kissed her, I don't know what force of evil came over me when it happened but I do know this. Clary I love you and it kills me every day not to be with you. Please Clary I will do anything for you to get me back. Clary you are my everything, and I am broken now that you are gone. Broken." Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke. Jace **never** cried.

Clary pulled him in for a hug and rubbed his back tenderly as he let the tears stream down his face. She pulled apart and led him to the couch she was sleeping on just before and sat him down. Jace was still sobbing yet not as badly as before.

"Shh, Jace it's alright," Clary comforted him. He shook his head.

"No, it's not ok and it never will be, Clary I need you to believe me when I say this but I love you I always have ever since I saw you at the pandemonium I knew you were special but I just shrugged the feeling off, then when I saw you walk into the hotel dumort to save your friends I saw courage that I hadn't seen before, I mean you didn't even have any training and you knew there were vampires in there."

"Jace," Clary cut him off, "I love you too,"

**REALLY SHORT but I just had to do a clace moment :)**


	12. First date back - ruined

**review please, the more you review the longer I will make my stories? xx **

Clary sat down on the picnic rug with Jace behind her wrapping her tight in an embrace. The warm summer sun kissed her skin tanning ever so slightly for Clary was usually the one who never tanned and always burned. After what happened between Jace and Clary yesterday Clary decided to let Ross go lightly and he had dealt with the break up well and now they were 'just friends'.

It was mid day and they had been sitting in each others arms for a while enjoying each others company with Jace whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Clary turned around and they looked at each other in the eyes green meeting golden. Before they knew it their lips were just touching. lightly brushing. Jace cupped his hand around Clary's jaw and pulled her in close to deepen the teasing kiss. In reflex Clary closed her eyes and enjoyed the way their lips danced together. She felt sparks flow through her body just from the way he touched her. They were about to add tongues when a hand tugged her back from Jace.

Clary turned around and saw Raphael smiling deviously. _Oh shit! _

"Clary you haven't accepted my deal so I came for you," he said coldly his bitter breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

"You - you wouldn't want me I have no use for you," She said trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"Oh but I do, when daylighter finds out I have you he will come and hand himself over so that you are safe. And since he has the mark of cain there is no stopping me from killing him. Don't think about giving me and crap about him not going to come because he will and you know it."

Jace was still recovering from shock but had now come over and had his hands tightly clasped around Clary's shoulders.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend," Jace said so angrily you could practically see the seam coming out of his ears.

"Ha! Unlikely, unless you are happy to trade her for day lighter than prepare to be standing over your _sister's _grave." Raphael said choosing each particular word as if trying to get Jace pissed.

"She is not my sister!" Jace snapped at him and threw his hand in for a punch only to find he was hitting air and where Clary and Raphael were standing was now empty.

How could he let Raphael take her. Why Why Why?! Jace clumsily fumbled with is phone barely managing to send one measly text to Izzy before he fell down to the ground in a heap sobbing away. He couldn't believe himself he had cried twice in the past two days, he let his girlfriend get kidnapped and instead of doing anything he lay down crying? Stupid.

**Short again, sorry. Cliff hanger! **


	13. Simon doesn't have the mark of cain

JUST QUICKLY SAYING

SIMON DOESN"T HAVE THE MARK OF CAIN

TYPO


	14. Tied to a chair

**Sorry I haven't been posting as much really sorry just busy and I have no ideas. Please review! PLease review, pretty please and I think I am going to add a new character any name suggestions? (boy/girl) (yes/no)**

Clary's head was feeling very dizzy and her neck felt a little bit tingly... no stingy, also her head was throbbing terribly. She opened and found her self in a small dimly lit room she had no idea where she was. Clary was sitting on a chair with ropes attached way to tightly around her wrists and ankles, there was blood leaking out from under the ropes. Yep too tight. The room was very bare except for her chair and a small window up high letting only in a small ounce of light. It was raining outside so the only noise she could hear was the light pitter patter of the rain hitting the window.

Clary struggled around but made no progress on getting out of the ropes only finding out the fact that the chair wasn't attached to the ground. But how was she going to get out. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could use to cut the ropes plus the window was way to small for her to fit through. Clary sighed defeatedly and closed her eyes and thought about Jace. His beautiful golden hair and his golden eyes. Hte way he looked at her like he had just found the treasure chest. Ok wow Clary was not good at her metaphors but that didn't matter all she could think about was how she was never going to see him again.

Suddenly she heard a pair of light footsteps walk up to the door and then a conversation of muffled voices. She pressed her ear lightly against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Yes, I brought her here the girl is sitting in this room tied up and knocked out," a voice said. Sounded familiar. Oh that's right, Raphael.

"Did you hurt her," Another voice asked. Also familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"Yes of course I did," Raphael said cheekily she could sense a smirk on his face. So that explains her throbbing head and stinging neck... Stinging neck. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... Maybe not, it might not of happened.

"You did?!" The other voice sounded angry but slightly alarmed. Raphael laughed coldly.

"Don't worry I only bashed her head with a rock to get her unconscious." He explained. Clary instinctively reached her hands out to her head but they were jerked back by the rope sending a sensation of pain through her body and causing more blood to leak out.

"You didn't drink her blood?" The other man asked with a deadly calmness to his voice.

"Only a little bit," Raphael said teasingly.

"You dickhead you have no idea what you have done!" The man shouted. Clary couldn't help but let out a gasp. The voices got quiet. Clary leaned closer to see if she could still hear anything, but ended up leaning to far and fell on the ground with a big thud. The door swung open with huge force knocking Clary and the chair she was tied to across the room, getting splinters all up her arms and legs.

Clary bit her tongue to hold back tears, she was going to be strong. She opened her eyes to see two shocked faces. Oh fuck no this can't be right, why did the world have to do this to her.

Standing there was Raphael and slightly in front of him was a smug looking Sebastion

**CLIFFHANGER xx why do I do this too you you ask? because I love you who all read and review. Mwahahahahaha. *Evil laugh***


	15. Killing with words

Clary was lying on the ground moaning in pain. Sebastian chuckled causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She looked up at the two figures standing over her. Sebastian knelt down and leaned so close she could feel the warm of his breath tickle her chin. Sebastian smirked slowly edging closer brushing his lips lightly against hers. Clary jerked her head back causing Raphael to howl in laughter. Sebastian shot him a look that could kill, if looks could kill.

Sebastian grabbed Clary's chin firmly and yanked her head forcefully making her look at him. She spat up at him in disgust. Sebastian staggered back in surprise before glaring at Clary. He raised his hand and slapped her cheek painfully.

"Ow," She whispered and cursed her self silently for showing weakness.

"So when is golden boy coming to the rescue huh? I thought he was always there for you? Oh that's right he cheated on you." Sebastian said teasingly while Raphael just stood there watching them with awe.

"He didn't mean to," Clary said to herself more than to him.

"Are you sure? Usually people don't exchange spit by accident, and did you hear him? He said he loved her. Now that must hurt," Sebastian said loving how angry he was getting her.

"He was under a spell!" Clary argued. Sebastian took a small step forward.

"Usually people can't remember what they do when they are under a spell, and didn't he tell you that he watched the whole thing?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

"He saw everything when he was _bound_ to you," Clary spat out the words like they were acid.

"Ahh, yes when he was bound to me, but he said he was under a spell. Two completely different thing," Sebastian explained. Raphael leaned against the wall obviously taking joy out of Clary's suffering as well.

"Shut up," She said through gritted teeth. This only made Sebastian even more determined to carry on.

"Did he ever love you?" Sebastian asked with bitter sweetness. That was all it took for Clary because she flung up her shoe and it hit Sebastian right in the face. He staggered backwards yet again bashing right through the door. With a loud thud he was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Untie me now!" Clary demanded at Raphael. A small smirk played on his lips.

"I don't have a knife or sizzors." Raphael pointed out.

"You have fangs." Clary reminded him. He rolled his eyes and bent down hovering over the ropes.

"You know if I do this I may not be able to hold myself from biting you," He said.

"You already have." Clary muttered under her breath even though it was no use since Raphael could hear her because of his super hearing. Hehe super hearing, super man...

A sigh of relief washed over Clary as roped around her wrists came undone. She looked down at her wrists that were now all bloody and damaged. Then her ankles were set free. All that was left was the rope securing her to the chair. Raphael looked longingly down at her bloody wrists. She shook her head.

"Don't Raphael. Just don't," Clary warned. BUt Raphael was already licking the blood off from her wrists. Clary tried to jerk her hands away but he had a strong grip on them. _So much for wanting Raphael to untie_ me Clary thought.

"Clary I told you I couldn't help my self." Raphael said and with that he tilted her head back and he sunk his fangs into her neck...

**ANY NAMES?! FOR MY NEW CHARACTER? PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? I NEED IDEAS**


	16. I'm a vampire?

Clary yanked Raphael off him and kneed him in the head. Raphael stumbled backwards more in shock than pain. He barred his fangs at her and wiped the rest of the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Really Clary, after when I helped you?" He asked coldly.

"YOU BIT ME!" Clary screamed while touching the tender spot where his fangs had just been.

"I suppose I did," Raphael said amused pretending to judge his nails as if he didn't have a care in the world. Which was probably true.

"You turned me into a vampire!" Clary said horrified, swinging a punch but Raphael easily glided away.

"Now don't you remember you have to drink some of **my** blood first?" He mocked. Clary felt for her seraph blade, not there,. Surprise, surprise.

"Now am I going to be one of your slave things?" Clary asked sarcastically trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"You really don't know much about vampires do you?"

"I'm a shadow hunter!"

"True, but your dimwitted friend - day lighter- is one... Do you really care at all?" He asked playfully. Clary furiously lunged forward and jumped on Raphael toppling them both over and onto the ground. She was lying on top of him swing punch after punch. Raphael just laughed bitterly.

Suddenly the door swung open with Sebastian standing there with a limp Isabelle in one arm and a limp Simon in the other. Oh my god. No!

"Your- your a vampire?" Sebastian stuttered looking at the bite on her neck with shook, all the colour drained from his face. She thought Sebastian was smarter than that yet again he didn't know she hadn't drink in any of Raphael's blood...


End file.
